


Misery, Island Style

by sans_souci2



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Femdom, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Consensual, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2287304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sans_souci2/pseuds/sans_souci2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A woman Steve put away nearly two years ago escapes from jail and abducts him. </p><p>Danny needs to find him-fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER
> 
>  
> 
> so the spoilers for ep. 100 woke up my muse-  
> somehow my brain switched Wo Fat with another 'evil' character ( who I loved btw)  
> hope this helps pass the time until 9/26 :D

“What do you mean he’s not there?”

“I mean just that, Danny. His truck’s here but he’s not. The front door is unlocked but the house is empty. I’ve called in a forensics team-“

“Whoa! Hold up there a minute, Chin. Why forensics?”

“It’s probably nothing-“

“What’s probably nothing?”

“There's… there’s something that looks like blood in his car.“

“Oh fuck! So the reason he’s not there is that someone’s grabbed him?”

“We don’t know that, Danny. We don’t know anything. We have no idea if it’s even Steve’s blood. Just stay calm while I try to get some answers.”

“No way am I staying calm. I’ll be there in five and just to let you know, I have a really bad feeling about this.”

“Well you shouldn’t-okay?”

“Like I said, I’ll be there in five.”  
__________~____________

 

He’d come out of anesthesia enough times to recognize the uniquely peculiar sensations-his mouth was cottony; his brain felt like it was firing at half speed.

_What the hell had happened?_

He lay there, drifting in and out, fighting hard to claw his way out of the mental quicksand engulfing him. After what felt like hours he managed to get his eyes halfway open. He blinked hard at his blurry grey and white surroundings and then shifted back against the mattress. _Okay, good_. Except for a headache nothing else hurt. _So this was probably just another fire drill._ Somehow he’d gotten tapped on the head and now in typical style, civilian medicine was going Def Con One on him.

 _Danny better show up soon and get him the hell out of here._  
________~~~~~~_________

 

“Welcome to the land of the living Commander”.

He forced his eyes open, squinting hard to bring the face in front of his into focus. “Where… am I?” he asked the woman leaning in over him. She was in scrubs-probably his nurse.

“Relax Commander, you’re going to be fine.”

How many times had he heard that before? The thing was, it wasn’t an answer. He looked around for one. His gaze traveled over to the IV pole next to him. The bag hanging form it was nearly full. _So wherever I am, I haven’t been here that long_. There wasn’t the usual collection of monitors around him or a painfully bright light shining into his eyes. _So this isn’t an ER_. Suddenly he had to close his eyes and deep breath through a wave of nausea.

_Some kind of head injury for sure._

It must have been a pretty good one-for the life of him, he couldn’t remember getting hit.

“Where am… I?” he asked again.

“Don’t worry,” the woman answered. “I’m going to take good care of you.”

“Would you just please… answer my question? Where am I?”

“Take it easy Commander. So you don’t remember me?”

“No, I don’t.” He frowned at the woman. There was something familiar about her but he couldn’t place her. As he stared back at her an uneasy thrum started up in his gut. “How about you tell me… who are you?”

“We’ll get to that soon enough. Right now let’s focus on you.”

“No. I want… to talk to someone from…my team. There must be someone here.”

The nurse folded back the sheet covering him so that his chest was bared but said nothing.

“Please. I really need to speak to someone from my team-they've got to be here by now.”

“All in due time Steven. Just relax.”

_Steven?_

Nurses never called him by his first name. Not even civilian nurses. They just didn’t.

_Something was so wrong with this picture._

As if to confirm the fact the woman reached for his IV tubing.

“Hey, what is that – what are you-“

“This is just something to take the edge off.”

He’d reared up off the bed trying to bat away the syringe she was about to attach to his IV when something suddenly stopped him.

_What the hell?_

Dumbstruck he looked at the leather cuff encircling his wrist. He could only lift his arm a few inches off the bed. He tried to raise his other arm and discovered the same set up. Fighting back a panicked feeling he scissor kicked his legs back and forth.

Stiff leather cuffs biting into his ankles kept his legs from moving.

_What the hell?_

His only hope was to reason with her. “Look, I’m fine, I don’t need you to take the edge off, I-”

She interrupted him, “Actually you do Steven. Now be a good boy and let me take care of you.” Still smiling she depressed the plunger.

Almost immediately a sickening metallic taste filled his his mouth. As he watched the syringe empty, the woman’s face began to blur and his eyelids began to droop.

_What the hell kind of rabbit hole had he fallen down?_

 

_____~______

After what felt like days he started to resurface.

Not much had changed-his mouth was cottony, his head still ached.

And the same woman was looking down at him.

There was something about the arch of her eyebrows-the way her lips pursed. _Where the hell had he seen her before?_

“Are you starting to remember me, Commander?”

“Jus… tell me …who…th’ fuck you…are.” It took all the energy he had to get the words out. He closed his eyes after he said them and let his head drop back against the pillow. Whatever she had shot into his IV had him at a disadvantage unlike any he’d ever dealt with before. An enemy assault team with a sniper would be a cakewalk compared to this.

“Who am I?” she parroted, cocking her head to one side. “Come on Steven, don’t tell me you’ve already forgotten our little rendezvous at Café Juliet?”

_What?_

“Or how about all your visits to my office? It was honestly starting to get comical the way you kept showing up.”

He stared back, blinking hard, desperat to figure out who the hell she was.

_Café Juliet?_

_Her office?_

“I can see you’re having trouble connecting the dots. Let me help you. Think back a few years. Think Maui. Think about grabbing the hose from my hand as I washed by car-”

In a flash it came to him _._ He remembered her taunting him as she hosed off her car, and then, later, baiting him from across the table at Café Juliet. But the woman leaning over him looked different-heavier, paler. He squinted at her- trying to marry the memory with the image in front of him.

“It’s coming back to you isn’t it Commander?”

He said nothing and just kept starring.

“Granted I look a little different- prison fare and no gym time tends to put a few pounds on a body.”

“You’re the… therapist….Olivia Victor.“

“Bravo Commander.”

“But you were sent away. You… were convicted of… murder.”

“Apparently they need to beef up their security at Kailua.”

“So you… escaped?”

“It looks that way.”

“But wha’….what do you want… with me?”

“I’ll answer that with a question. Do you know what I thought about the whole time I was in prison-what kept me from losing my mind in that place?”

He shook his head no but his gut clenched,sure of the answer. When she started trailing her finger down the center of his chest he tried to twist away but the restraints kept him flat on his back.

“Shh, relax Commander-I’m not going to hurt you. To answer my own question, it was you I thought about. In fact thinking of you and planning what I'd do when I had you all to myself was what got be through my stint in that hellhole. I went to sleep at night imagining every little detail of when I finally had you under my  control.”

“You’re …you're sick. You’re not going…to get…away with this.”

“Maybe I am and maybe I’m not but I’m sure as hell going to enjoy myself in the meantime.”

He tugged on the cuffs around his wrists so hard they cut into his skin. "My team will track me here and send you right back to Kailua.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that. I spent a very long time planning out every detail of our time together. Trust me-finding you is going to be next to impossible.”

He slammed his eyes closed.

_The woman was insane._

He’d sensed it the minute he’d met her. He had no idea how she got him here. It didn’t really matter. Right now she had the upper hand – the IV in his arm was as powerful as having ten armed guards flanking him. He was going have to last this one out until Danny found him but she probably had done a decent job of covering her tracks, which meant it was going to take some time.

_Fuck._

He shuddered as she folded back the sheet covering him and started to trace lazy circles over his stomach.

_Come on Danny. I need you here now._

______~______


	2. Chapter 2

He'd resurfaced a while ago but after a quick scan of the room, was keeping his eyes closed and his breathing slow. Lying perfectly still, listening for her footsteps he realized something had changed.

_So she was dialing back the drugs?_

His head was definitely clearer, his mouth less cottony.

Now he needed to figure out was what the hell her endgame was.

_‘That’s no way to seduce a woman-and that is what you want, isn’t it?’_

He pictured her saying it to him at that cafe she'd lured him to.  He remembered the smirk on her face.

_What did they call it? Transference?_

**_He_** was what **_she_** wanted. _  
_

_‘This will be our secret.'_

_God she was a piece of work_

He’d pegged her from the very start-the woman was a sociopath-a glib, superficial barely human being who was incapable of remorse, shame or guilt. She would as soon take a life as get a manicure.

And now here he was.

He wanted to chastise himself, to blame someone or something but came up empty. This shit show had just sprung up out of no where.

_So now what?_

He tugged on the cuffs around his ankles and wrists to get a sense of what if any play he had.

_Practically none.  
_

He was pinned to the mattress like some kind of lab rat. He was only going to be able to make a move if she un-cuffed him. _Would she?_ If she was alone and he suspected she was, she had to know he would overpower her the second the cuffs came off. As he thought about his options, a nagging uncomfortable feeling low in his belly became more insistent.

He needed to pee.

Badly.

A quick glance up at the IV bag told him she’d given him nearly a liter of fluid.

The sound of the door being unlocked instantly redirected his attention. He turned his head away, not about to give her the satisfaction of watching his pupils widen as she sashayed  across the room.

The door opened. He heard footsteps cross the room. Definitely hers. She was next to the bed or very close based on how strong the sweet musky scent coming at him was.

“I’m pretty sure you’re awake, Steven,” she said. "You wouldn’t be playing possum with me would you?”

Not turning to look at her, not moving a muscle, he said nothing.

"I realize how difficult it is for you but eventually you _will_ have to speak to me."

He stayed quiet and she did the same but he sensed her moving around and then heard the telltale soft clicking sound as she rolled her thumb over his IV’s controller. He was pretty sure she wasn’t dialing it back.

“There,” she said sounding pleased with herself. “We can’t let you get dehydrated.”

_Fat chance._

“Now let’s see how that little bump on your head is doing.”

Her fingers smoothed over the side of his forehead. “Turn your head so I can see, Steven.”

As sultry as her voice was, its steel edge that told him ignoring her wasn’t an option. He turned his head, keeping his eyes focused away from hers- locked on the sheet draped across his midsection.

“That’s it,” she murmured, gently running her fingers over a tender area just about his right eye. “I’m so sorry my guys gave you this nasty cut but it looks like it’s going to heal up nicely. Now let’s see how the rest of you is doing.”

Suddenly her hand darted into his line of vision. Before he could even brace for it the sheet covering him was gone.

_Shit._

He pressed back against the mattress-eyes squeezed shut against the sight of his own nakedness.

“Oh my,” she whispered.

Her fingers settled warm and soft on his stomach-at first, not moving.  The way his gut clenched and hands fisted they might as well have been red hot coals .

“Nice. Very nice,” she purred, letting her fingers begin to trail down his stomach. When they inched below his navel, directly over his bladder she pressed in, firmly. Intentionally. It was all he could do not to cry out. There was no way not to wince.

“Just as I thought,” she said. “You poor thing. You must be quite uncomfortable.”

_Take a deep breath. Block her voice out._

“What? You don’t want to talk about it? . Trust me. I understand." 

While her hand rested on his belly her pinky stroked small devilish circles lower and lower.

"A big strong Navy man like you," she continued, "hates to admit he’s uncomfortable; even more he hates to ask for help. The thing is, I enjoy making big strong men ask for my help.”

_I bet you do._

He braced for whatever was coming. Her hand was wandering lower.

_Stop.  
_

_Stop, damn it._

It was as expected as it was unbearable the way her fingers wrapped slowly and deliberately around his cock. Gently at first-almost cautiously. He tried his go somewhere else in his head-to leave her with just his body to mess with but it wasn't working. Taking her time, she stair-stepped  her thumb and forefinger along his cock, stopping to run the pad of her finger over the  raised vein on one side.

His only reaction to what she was doing should be disgust.

_So why was his dick throbbing and twitching in her hand?_

He wanted to strangle her.

"You've been very bad, Commander," she murmured appreciatively. " _ **You** _ have been hiding some very lovely equipment under all those clothes of yours.”

He swallowed hard; his face burned. For sure she noticed. _Block her voice out. He knew how to do this._

Now she was running a single long fingernail back and forth over his slit.

As planned, it was highjacking his head-making it impossible to deal with her the way he'd been trained to.

"I imagine you’d like me to help you with this little problem,” she said pressing on his stomach again with her other hand.

He bit back a groan.

“You see,” she continued, “It works like this. I’m more than willing to help you. You simply have to ask me. I realize that isn’t something you’re used to doing but I’m sure you’ll be a quick study.”

Almost instantly he proved her right, “Okay fine, I need to use the damn bathroom.”

“See that wasn’t so difficult. Unfortunately allowing you to get up is out of the question.” She pulled open the drawer of the bedside table. “But I’d be glad to let you use one of these.”

He looked at the plastic container in her hand and turned his head. Now he was disgusted. It was a technique they used with detainees in Afghanistan that he wasn't proud of-take over control of their body functions-make them have to depend on you just to piss.

“Since your hands are cuffed, I’ll have to help you with this,” she told him.

Hating feeling as humiliated as he did, he watched her slide the container between his legs. “I’ll just tuck you in like this and voila-you’re all set.”

As twisted as this was, he had to go so badly that that's exactly what he did. Hearing the urinal fill deepened the shade of red on his face.

She waited a while after he was finished to ask, “All done, Steven?”

He grunted, “Yes,” through clenched teeth,  bracing for what he knew was coming.

She didn't disappoint.

As she carefully slid the container from between his legs, she kept a tight grip on his cock, tapping it gently against the rim and then, running her thumb up and down and all over it "There," she said, brightly, "Now you should feel much better."

_Better?_

_No. This wasn't better._

He didn't know what was worse; the fact his dick was swelling in her hand or how strong the urge was  to tilt his hips and put more tension on it.

Smiling and clearly aware of how unnerved she had him, she gave his cock one last firm squeeze and said, “I’ll be right back.”

He slammed his eyes shut. As he listened to her footsteps cross the room he prayed Danny was closing in on their location, wherever the hell it was. He waited until after the door closed before he opened his eyes. When he did, a quick glance down made him groan out loud. Not only was he hard, his traitorous dick was twitching up off his stomach-clearly eager for more of the kind of attention the good doctor had been doling out. “Come on!” he growled, desperate to go soft.

If he’d had a few minutes he could have but sound of the door being unlocked was unmistakable. She was already back.

“So Steven,” she said as she crossed the room. “I have a little experiment I’ve always wanted to conduct. No. No. Don’t look away like that. I need to see your eyes. Look at me. There, that’s better. Now as I was saying, I have an experiment I’ve been wanting to conduct but until now,  I just couldn't find the right subject.”

He stared back struggling to keep his expression neutral as his mind raced over the  sickening possibilities.

"Have you ever wondered about the relationship between pain and pleasure?"

He shook his head, pressing back against the mattress-knowing there was no good direction for this to go.

“Really? Haven't you ever felt a kind of rush when a blade slices into you or a fist sends you reeling?"

 _Did she really expect to have a conversation with him splayed out the way he was?_ He tried to just shake his head again.

"I asked you a question, Steven."

"And I answered- no."

"I don't believe you, I think it's how you SEALs take the abuse that you do. I think you channel pain differently."

"Well you're wrong." It was so ludicrous he had to correct her. "Pain is just that-pain. It does the same thing to everyone-it fucking hurts."

“Oh I know it hurts. But I believe that pain is part of a continuum of sorts-that the two sensations, pain and pleasure, are closely aligned. I believe that a synergy exists when both are present.”

 _Why was he listening to her?_ He told himself to stop-to block her voice out.  He knew how to do it.

_So why couldn't he?  
_

She reached for something on the bedside table. His eyes widened when he saw the pack of French cigarettes in her hand. His mind raced for an explanation as she tapped one out and then reached for something else.

_A lighter?_

Not just a lighter. A gleaming, sterling silver one that she deftly flicked open with her thumb.

As soon as she lit one of the cigarettes the aroma of tobacco laced with vanilla wafted over him. She inhaled deeply, held it and then ever so slowly exhaled.

When she inhaled again, as he watched the tip of her cigarette glow red hot, it came to him.  His hands curled into tight fists; his pupils dilated- every inch of his body braced.

“It looks like you've guessed what I have planned," she said, laying the cigarette down as she reached for his crotch.

He bit back a groan when he felt her  fingers wrap around him and squeeze hard. When she started stroking him, thumb on the front of his shaft, three fingers behind it, all moving in a perfectly orchestrated rhythm, a low throaty grunt of pleasure slipped out.

"That's right," she murmured, "Enjoy it."

 _No, this was warped; he should hate this._ He twisted and arched his back-desperate to get her hand off of him.

"Save your strength , Steven," she admonished.

He turned his head away from her, seething with a mix of fury and disgust and, as much as he hated it, a growing amount of apprehension. She might be out of her mind but she had utter control over him right now. He felt her fingers pick up their tempo and bit the inside of his cheek-hoping to distract his brain with a different sensation. He tasted blood but his mind stayed focused where it was. For good reason. It was as if she’d known him for a very long time the way she pressed every one of his hot buttons. Slowly,  firmly she stroked the length of his cock and then followed with gentle caresses that found his balls, and inched back behind them, smoothing over the exact spot that drove him wild. In no time precum was oozing out of him; he felt it pool on his belly. He hated how traitorous his body was.When she settled her thumb against his slit and teased it open it he moaned out loud.

"Stay with me, Commander," she said, lips pursed, like a sadistic sphinx as she continued what she was doing.

When it was almost too much, when she had him on the very brink she stopped. Everything. Just like that. After a shocked gasp, his panting was the only sound in the room.  Then there was absolute stillness. Silent, stomach churning stillness while she  reached for the cigarette and took a drag. It's tip was glowing, smoldering-moving inescapably closer. The aroma of the tobacco was rich and evocative. It would morph and become noxious as soon as she did what she was going to, but for now, it stoked the throbbing in his balls.

“That's it Steven. Look at you-so hard... so big."

They were a cheap hooker's words but each one of them made him harder.

He inhaled deeply and held his breath. He wanted to look away but couldn't; his eyes locked on her hand holding the cigarette. A sliver of ash fell from its tip as she brought it closer, falling into his pubic hair, but cooling on descent so that its landing was painless. She moved her hand lower. The outermost edge of the cigarette’s tip was almost touching the ridged skin covering his balls.

_No!_

The cigarette hovered just centimeters above him.

And then suddenly, it didn't.

"No...oo!"

White hot pain sent him spiraling out of his mind She held the cigarette against his ridged skin for two endless seconds. His scream lasted longer, ending with  a shuddered gasp for air. When he dropped back  on the mattress he caught sight of his dick-stiff as ever, jutting straight up into the air.

_It made no sense._

 “Shhh, it's okay, Steven," she whispered."You did... magnificently." Leaning over him, she cupped his cheek, ran her hand down the side of his face and on to his chest. "Now we test my hypothesis," she purred and began to tease over his nipples with her thumbs-at first with feather light strokes then increasing the pressure.

He was still reeling from the pain and rush of endorphins but what she was doing felt incredible. He moaned softly. She leaned in over him; her hair tickled his chest. "That's it, this is what you need isn't it?"

"N...no," he gasped,not at all convincingly.  Not at all convinced himself.

"But there's where you're wrong Steven."

The next thing he knew she leaned in and flicked her tongue back and forth over his nipples. "Oh....oh y...e-ah," he grunted. _It felt good. Felt so good. Made him forget._

 _Don't stop._   

Reading his mind she started to suck ravenously.

"Ahhh...ohhh    oh uhhh," Nonsensical sounds poured out of him.  It was like an electric current was shooting straight down to his dick. She was right. On the heels of what she'd done the sensations coursing through him were more intense than any he could remember. _Had the pain opened up new sensory channel? Or, was he just so grateful to feel pleasure that it was magnified?_

He couldn't stay still. He rolled his head from side to side, tilted his hips and tugged hard on the cuffs. Head, hands, feet, toes-all of him moved in jerky fits and starts. .  Her mouth left his nipple. Eyes closed,  he felt her hair skimming over his stomach and then lower. Her breath was cool as she blew softly over the raised silvery red burn she'd given him. Gently she gripped his cock.

_No._

Now her her mouth was on him-alternating agonizing suction with slow firm licks.

_Yes._

“ Ohh, G...od,” he grunted. The sensation was indescribable-short circuiting every synapse in his brain where reason used to reside.  Stupidly, not even thinking, he opened his eyes.

The cigarette was back in her hand.

His eyes widened in disbelief. “ No,” he gasped, "No!"

"I know you don't mean that, Steven."

He stared at the cigarette. His buttocks clenched unintentionally; his entire body braced for pain. This time he barely had time for a deep breath. She held the cigarette his stomach, pressing down hard directly over a faded scar low on his belly. She held it in place longer than before. His scream tore at his throat. The cuffs cut into his wrists and ankles as he strained and twisted. His cock stayed rigid just like his body; slapping against his thighs as he fought his restraints. 

Then, abruptly, just like before, she did an insidious three-sixty.

"It's all over Steven. You took it. You did it."

 _Took what? Did what?_ He was out of his mind. The burn on his stomach was throbbing; his dick was throbbing-he wanted her to take him back in her mouth.

 _He needed it_.

"It's okay Steve, I've got you," she told him, leaning in over him and gently soothing him-kissing his lips, cheeks, and nose . Slowly her tongue trailed down his neck, winding across his chest until it reached his chest and toyed over his nipple

_Yes. That! Please.  
_

Reading his mind she tongued and sucked and gently nibbled-first one side and then the other. It was all he could do not to beg her to go lower.

"Oh you poor babe,"

_Me?_

"Let me make you feel better."

_Yes. Me._

Her cool breath soothed the burn on his stomach. Then, careful to avoid his ball sack, she began to gently stroke his aching cock.

“You are amazing," she told him. "Look at you- so hard even after everything I did to you."

He heard her throaty praise and because his mind had already begun to disintegrate, felt an eerie sense of pride creep over him. His cock rutted appreciatively in her hand; he pressed up off the bed, wanted more, wanting her to finish him off. _He was only seconds away for God's sake._

"That's a boy, Steven. Tell me what you want." 

She slowed her tempo and waited.

_No. Don't make me beg._

"Remember what I told you. All you have to do is ask for what you need."

The burn on his stomach throbbed; his cock was so swollen it ached. _  
_

"I'm listening."

"Pl....ease,"

"Please what?"

"Make  me... c...um."

Instantly, like a password had been entered, her grip tightened; her strokes quickened.

_Yes._

Her free hand slid under his balls and teased back toward his bottom. He should be repulsed. He should try to twist away. _But it felt so good_. He pressed back into the mattress opening himself up to her. Her fingers,slick with precum, _his precum,_ circled over his hole _._

"This is what you need, isn't it Steve?" she asked. 

_Yes!_

"What's that?"

"Y...es." _  
_

"Good boy, she said and then, treating him like anything but, slid two fingers inside him, gently pumping them in and out and then twisted her hand so she could prod and massage his prostate.

"Ahhhh," he groaned loudly and gratefully.

_Yes._

He pressed his heels into the mattress and tilted his hips to pull her fingers in deeper and put more delicious tension on his cock. 

"Show me, Steven," she husked, pumping slower but harder, sliding her palm over the head of his cock after each down stroke.

 _I want to. God do I want to._   She had him on the verge of climaxing but for some reason he couldn't. Starting to feel panicked he looked down at himself at what she was doing to him. Their eyes met.

"Do you want to cum, Steven?"

"Ye....s!" he all but screamed. "Please."

"Then do it," she growled, stroking him hard and fast and adding a third finger inside of him.

"Aghhhhh!" His climax was ungodly-like a bundle of nerves exploded deep inside him.  Intense bursts of pleasure radiated from behind his balls and pulsed down his cock He bucked and grunted and then all but sobbed when he felt his cock start to spurt . Warm seed landed on his belly and chest; a few drops even found his cheek. The sensations rolling over and through him were as agonizingly good as the cigarette's touch had been unbearable. He bucked and writhed as his cock spasmed again and again. He lost count how many times. Not caring, not thinking-mindless and spineless he gasped and moaned and totally abandoned himself to the sensations coursing through him.

_Yes. Just yes._

In a few minutes she would say something when she let go of his cock and pulled her hand from between his legs but he would barely hear it because he would already be drifting down into a mindless fugue-like state. He would barely feel her cleaning him off; he wouldn't even flinch when she applied a cool anesthetic cream to his burns. A cool sheet drawn up over him would make him drift down deeper.

"Rest for now,Steven," she would say and he would lick his lips and shift contentedly against the mattress. Fortunately he would be completely out when, right before she turned out the light, she would whisper, "I have so much more planned for you."

 


End file.
